This invention relates to a dock structure.
Docks typically constitute structures formed of a supporting under-framework of interconnected girders and posts onto which boards are nailed, screwed, or similarly fastened.
Typically the structure is fabricated in place and constitutes a heavy construction permanently anchored into the beach. Such constructions require considerable expense and labor to build. And, unfortunately, in bodies of water which freeze during winter months, the ice which breaks up in the spring tends to crush the dock or wrench it loose and transport it elsewhere. Such docks also present difficulty with water level changes since lowering water levels can leave the dock on dry land and raising water levels can leave the dock spaced from the shore and even under water.
An alternate dock structure is the floating type. However, such units create a feeling of instability when walked upon, and further, can be moved about by rough water.
Prior dock components are typically held together by nails, screws, or equivalent fasteners. Such fasteners tend to work loose and project to become safety hazards, particularly for persons with bare feet.